Comunicación
by Ryuusai
Summary: HUxRT Yaoi Las palabras no son lo único que sirve para comunicarse. Los detalles valen más que mil palabras. Y, para ellos, un golpe también.
1. Distancia Intima

Comunicación

**C**omunicación

**H**oro**R**en

**R**yuusai

**S**ummary: Las palabras no son lo único que sirve para comunicarse. Los detalles valen más que mil palabras. Y, para ellos, un golpe también.

**S**pecial_: __**E**__specialmente_ _hecho para mi NO-Esposa Asia y mi nee-chan Elle -super abaxo a las dos- las amo de aquí al infinito. O Recuerden, esto es por sus B-day :D_

**N**ote: Conjunto de pequeños One-shot basados en modos de comunicación o cosas relacionadas con el Lenguaje, quizás de actualización rápida, quizás no. Todo depende de mi disponibilidad y animo :3

**I.** **D**istancia: _Intima_

A Horokeu, el chico de la tribu ainu, a quien todos amamos, adoraba los días fríos. En especial aquellos en que nevaba.

Cualquiera podría asegurar que era por nostalgia, que le recordaba a su país natal, a Pillita, o a aquellos despreocupados y hermosos días de su niñez en los que se la pasaba haciendo snowboard hasta el anochecer. Y sí, por un lado tenían razón; pero olvidaban un factor importantísimo para provocar aquella hermosa sonrisa: _Ren Tao._

Aquél caprichoso y adorable chino de ojos dorados, el mismo que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y del que era amante no-oficial desde hacía ya unos meses.

De nadie era desconocido que el mandarín una mucho, muy friolento, en especial con el clima japonés.

-En mi país…

Y Horohoro ya no le escuchaba, se entretenía viendo la forma en que movía sus labios, o las distintas expresiones de su rostro.

Le gustaban los días fríos porque Ren andaba más pasivo, bajando sus niveles de agresividad taoística hasta el punto que le permitía –e incluso buscaba- que él le mimara, aunque fuera sólo unos momentos; le gustaban porque ambos se sentaban en el sillón más cómodo de la sala, cubiertos con suaves mantas y bebiendo chocolate y leche caliente, y, si bien se sentaban cada uno en su extremo correspondiente, le encantaban los suaves y 'accidentales' roces de sus manos, que provocaban un adorable sonrojo en el pelivioláceo.

Y, sobre todo, le gustaban las noches frías, cuando él se escabullía silenciosamente hasta su cuarto, deslizándose hasta quedar junto a el en el futón, pasando sus brazos por su espalda. Todo sin pronunciar sonido o palabra alguna, únicamente sintiendo el roce de su piel.

Después de todo, Ren no toca a cualquiera. Para él era muy importante el tocar a alguien, demostraba una confianza extrema –o en su defecto, necesitaba algo-. Así que, saber que el era el mas 'tocado' por el chino, era tocar el cielo con las manos.

Y el voltearía a verle, encontrándose con esos intensos ojos dorados. Sus cuerpos se acercarían hasta fundirse en uno solo. Disfrutaría de cada centímetro de su piel blanca y suave, llena de cicatrices, y aún así, perfecta.

Sabiendo perfectamente que pensaba el otro. No se necesitaban palabras en la intimidad.

**F**irst - _Complete_

**Next**: _Distancia Personal. (y quizás incluya la social)_

Weeh, terminé el primero , al fin, con dos meses de retraso xD

Por cierto, Nightmare no esta descontinuado ñ.ñÛ solo que el preu no me deja tiempo ni para respirar, por eso estos fics rápidos son lo más que puedo hacer por ahora –y los dúos con Faye :D-. Seijin no Hi espero continuarlo algun día .. … algún día uuÛ

En fin, muchas gracias por leer :D

¿Review? (:


	2. Distancia Personal

Comunicación

**C**omunicación

**H**orox**R**en

**R**yuusai

**S**ummary: Las palabras no son lo único que sirve para comunicarse. Los detalles valen más que mil palabras. Y, para ellos, un golpe también.

**S**pecial_: __**E**__specialmente_ _hecho para mi NO-Esposa Asia y mi nee-chan Elle -super abaxo a las dos- las amo de aquí al infinito. O Recuerden, esto es por sus B-day :D_

**N**ote: Conjunto de pequeños One-shot basados en modos de comunicación o cosas relacionadas con el Lenguaje, quizás de actualización rápida, quizás no. Todo depende de mi disponibilidad y animo :3

**II.** **D**istancia: _Personal (Obviedad)_

-Nadie debe enterarse, Hoto-hoto

Eso era lo que había dicho Ren, y él, como buen chico que era – o pretendía ser- había hecho caso. Después de todo, a el tampoco le parecía bien que todo Funbari –y su inquilinos correspondientes, fueran temporales o no- se enteraran de su 'relación'.

Creyó fervientemente, con el mismo convencimiento que creía que Yoh no tomaba sólo té para ser así de relajado, que nadie sabía nada, y que habían guardado el mayor cuidado; Pero la sonrisa burlona de Hao y la habitual expresión felizmente drogada del menor de los hermanos Asakura se lo refutaba con la misma intensidad de su anterior y desechado convencimiento.

Junto a él, Ren no cabía en su vergüenza. Su cara hacía un lindo símil con un semáforo en 'stop'.

Y la pregunta impresa en sus rostros era "¿Cómo?"

La exasperante risa de Yoh inundó la habitación por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Distancias, Ren Tao – respondió Anna, quien estaba cómodamente sentada a un lado de la mesa, comiendo galletas y viendo TV.

-¿Distancias? – repitió el ainu, volteando hacia la ama y señora de la casa.

Anna escuchaba pacientemente como su castaño cuñado les explicaba con la **menor** delicadeza posible todas las pistas que le llevaron a tal conclusión, pero para ella, con sólo nombrar una era suficiente; y era que ellos nunca estaban a mucha distancia del otro.

En las comidas, cuando el peliazul llegaba religiosamente dos minutos antes a la mesa, era prácticamente una regla que el Tao se sentara frente o junto a él, y mientras comían, era indispensable el contacto visual.

Era como si una extraña aura les rodeara y los trasladara a otra dimensión.

Siempre estaban juntos, siempre. Hasta sus futones, y zapatos en la entrada, estaban juntos. Bastaba un poco de instinto femenino, o un poco de observación, o simplemente ser Yoh, para darse cuenta de sus miradas furtivas, o del exceso casi disparatado de hormonas rosas rodeándoles.

-Y escuchamos sus gemidos. –Pausa para disfrutar la expresión azorada del mandarín- más bien los de Ren, durante la noche – explicó finalmente Hao.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó abochornado el Tao.

-¿Ah no? Déjame recordar – pausa para que el Asakura aclarara sus cuerdas vocales – "Ho—Horo…mmh… más…"

-¡CALLATE!

Anna sacó una de las últimas galletas de su tazón, mientras escuchaba la discusión tras ella; sí, ese también era un detalle importante.

**S**econd - _Complete_

**Next**: _Paralingüística__ (__Énfasis__)_

Wee! Capitulo dos al fin! –Ryuu celebra-

El capitulo estaba hecho desde…ayer xD gracias a las presiones de Takao :3 Love U!

Lamento la demora ñ.n…en realidad no xD, pero igual, vale la pena decirlo :P He tenido una semana horrible, y creo que dentro de las próximas dos semanas no podré actualizar, puesto que estaré llena de exámenes hasta el cuello uu

:D Nada más diré que el próximo capitulo está listo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por los que leen y no dejan ¬n¬…también.

Elle nee-chan! Léelo! ;-;

No-Esposa Mía! XD espero que te guste este capitulo también! X3

¿Review? :D


	3. Paralingüística

Comunicación

**C**omunicación

**H**oro**R**en

**R**yuusai

**S**ummary: Las palabras no son lo único que sirve para comunicarse. Los detalles valen más que mil palabras. Y, para ellos, un golpe también.

**S**pecial_: __**E**__specialmente_ _hecho para mi NO-Esposa Asia y mi nee-chan Elle -super abaxo a las dos- las amo de aquí al infinito. O Recuerden, esto es por sus B-day :D_

**N**ote: Conjunto de pequeños One-shot basados en modos de comunicación o cosas relacionadas con el Lenguaje, quizás de actualización rápida, quizás no. Todo depende de mi disponibilidad y animo :3

**III.** **P**aralingüística _(Histeria Colectiva / - / Énfasis )_

-¡Baka!

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Dejen de gritar, imbéciles!

Cualquiera que pasara por fuera de la casa Asakura, y no conociera a sus ocupantes, pensaría que es algún hospital psiquiátrico, un jardín infantil, una familia muy numerosa, un asilo de ancianos, o alguna sede de un partido político, o quizás la JJCC (1), pero no era ninguno de ellos. Simplemente en él coexistían personas… _especiales_.

En todo momento había alguien elevando el volumen de su voz por sobre su tono habitual, o sencilla y llanamente gritando. Entre los habitantes que entraban en el rango de más de 30 gritos por día, eran Ren, Horokeu, Pillika y Ryô; y si es que cuentan los lloriqueos, Yoh y Amidamaru también.

Manta no se explicaba como alguno de ellos no estaba sordo o al borde de un colapso nervioso; es más, no le sorprendería que alguno de ellos tuviera que utilizar un auricular dentro de uno o dos años.

Y ahí estaban, azul contra violáceo, negro azabache contra dorado resplandeciente, Horokeu Usui versus Ren Tao, en el patio de Funbari Onsen, mirándose fijamente, con la tensión palpándose en el ambiente.

-¡Puercoespín!

-¡Tiburón!

Y así siguieron agrediéndose tanto física como verbalmente, golpes iban y venían, dándose en puntos estratégicos y elevando cada vez más el grado de crueldad dentro de sus palabras; sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los minutos –luego de ya una hora- la intensidad descendía paulatinamente debido al gasto energético.

Ambos, agotados después de una larga y tediosa pelea de dos horas, tendidos en el frío y sucio suelo, no parecían querer rendirse.

-Hoto-Hoto

-Rentado

Momento para pestañear. Suspiro agotado.

-¿Ren?

-¿mmh?

Horokeu se sentó, mirando al aún recostado Ren junto a él. Sonrió inocente y soltó un susurro apenas audible.

-Te quiero, baka Ren.

Su sonrisa fue respondida con una mueca provocadora y altiva.

-Lo se – respondió.

-¡Ren!

-Esta bien… - rió suavemente.

Tomó con fuerza al ainu de la chaqueta, atrayéndolo hacia él, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban en una fría caricia. El mandarín respondió en igual volumen.

-Yo también, Hoto-Hoto…

-Repítelo – alucinó.

-Te q—

-¡Hermano! ¡Ven a lavar tu ropa! – chilló Pillika desde dentro de la casa.

Se miraron un momento, y Ren volvió a soltar una carcajada cruel, empujando al ainu lejos de si.

-¡¿Pero qué dem--?! –iba a gritar, cuando notó la intensa mirada que el chino le dirigía.

-Lo aclararemos **más tarde**, Horokeu – informó en un tono provocador y sensual – donde podamos estar más tranquilos.

Horokeu simplemente de desangró en el patio, viendo a Ren alejarse hacia la entrada. Mientras tanto, Pillika aún chillaba desde dentro de la casa.

**T**hird - _Complete_

**Next**: _Afonía – 1 (Quizás Ren nunca había odiado a un ser microscópico.) _

Siii! Capitulo tres! -

Como ya saben, este capi ya estaba hecho desde la actualización pasada, pero debido a complicaciones en el factor tiempo, no pude actualizar u.u Por favor acepten mis disculpas.

Hablando sobre los siguientes capítulos, sólo serán dos más, puesto que la idea es que el fic no sea muy largo y se me torne un peso más en mi ya angustiante vida como casi-egresada xD; pero serán dos capítulos relacionados y, espero, extensos. El inicio del capitulo cuatro ya está listo :D espérenlo con paciencia, por favor.

**Anuncio Especial **:D BUSCO una beta para mis historias, puesto que se que puedo mejorar, pero no logro encontrar mis errores sola n-n agradecería mucho su cooperación. Pueden mandarme un PM ;D lo aceptaré con gusto.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Asia (**No-Esposa mía, eres la mejor xD estoy aprendiendo a hacer coctel de frutas y está decente! xD así que espera un mas :3 te loveoh!) **Sad.Whisper** (tanto tiempo en la sección HoroxRen y tu aún aquí! xD diosh, te admiro por tus principios xD) **Nass-chan** (Es el efecto Ryuusai! xD, según Faye xD. Muchas gracias por leerme!) **TaO mEy-nEkO eViL** (Que bueno que te haya gustado! :D me hace muy feliz! Muchas gracias por el review!) **Lukia Hanajima** ( ¡Waah! Realmente me alegra que haya sido justo el que necesitabas, el complacer a los lectores es el objetivo principal ;D TwT y los examenes son un calvario D:! En fin, muchas gracias! :) ) **Faig2** (lastima que no dejaste tu mail! Quería responderte en seguida y agradecerte el review de forma personal. Me llegó justo en un momento bastante delicado y me subió mucho el animo (: ¡Arigatô Gozaimasu! Saludos y cuidate ;D Espero que te haya gustado la actualización) Y a **Faye (**que aunque no me dejó review en este capi, se que lo lees xD, te quiero de aquí al infinitiwi xD porke si no mah, mucha suerte en sus examenes!)

_Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN! Muchas gracias! _

¿Review? :D


	4. Afonía I

Comunicación

**C**omunicación

**H**oro**R**en

**R**yuusai

**S**ummary: Las palabras no son lo único que sirve para comunicarse. Los detalles valen más que mil palabras. Y, para ellos, un golpe también.

**S**pecial_: __**E**__specialmente_ _hecho para mi NO-Esposa Asia y mi nee-chan Elle -super abaxo a las dos- las amo de aquí al infinito. O Recuerden, esto es por sus B-day :D_

**N**ote: Conjunto de pequeños One-shot basados en modos de comunicación o cosas relacionadas con el Lenguaje, quizás de actualización rápida, quizás no. Todo depende de mi disponibilidad y animo :3

**IV.****A**fonía – 1 _(Quizás Ren nunca había odiado a un ser microscópico.)_

-¿Qué tiene, Fausto?

-Tiene laringitis, nada más – respondió con su habitual tono taciturno – Seguramente se contagió de la señora Anna.

Yoh soltó una risa nerviosa, inquieto por la mirada atenta y fría de Ren. Obviamente le echaba a él la culpa de todas sus desgracias. ¡Pero si nada tenía que ver con eso! ¡Él no mandaba los microbios de Anna a quien deseara! Y la verdad es que el Tao le odiaba en ese momento.Leenvidiaba porque él, que pasaba más tiempo con Anna, atendiendo sus recados, no había pescado la laringitis, sino un simple resfriado. ¡Y eso que el Gran Ren Tao apenas si había estado dos días en Funbari y se vino a enfermar mortalmente!

Estaba a punto de tomar uno de los tantos tazones que rodeaban su futón para lanzárselo a Yoh, cuando una campanilla llamó la atención de los tres. El Asakura se levantó y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva Hao. Fausto, por su parte, volteó a verle, sonriéndole cansino y dejándole algunos medicamentos con sus indicaciones correspondientes, para luego salir sin hacer el menor ruido.

La habitación quedo en silencio absoluto. Una tos muda inundó las paredes por un momento. Se lanzó sin cuidado sobre la colcha, cerrando los ojos, taimado. Supo desde el primer momento en que llegó que no había sido una buena idea llegar una semana antes de lo estipulado a Japón, pero Jun había insistido en que ella se encargaría de todo, que se fuera antes para disfrutar a sus amigos, por dios, que iba a terminar anciano y amargado como su padre.

Y él había aceptado. No supo en qué momento, a su aturdida mente de recién llegado le pareció normal encontrar la casa Asakura en completo silencio.

"¿Me habré equivocado de casa?" Se preguntó el chino, parado en el antejardín de la casa Asakura.

Todo estaba en el silencio más absoluto en la pensión, todo a excepción de pasos rápidos y una campanilla suave cada cinco minutos. "¿Se habrían cambiado de casa?"

-¿Hola? – llamó, entrando con cuidado.

-¡Hola, Ren! – saludó Yoh, asomándose por la escalera y acercándose para saludarle, recibiéndole con un suave apretón de manos. El castaño se sorprendió; ¿Desde cuando Ren saludaba tan occidentalmente? Seguramente las reuniones con las compañías extranjeras le hicieron tomar ese hábito.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó, extrañado de la expresión cansada e insomne de Yoh.- Te ves terrible.

El castaño sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Es que An—An--¡ACHOO!

-¡Agh! ¡Yoh! –replicó, alejándose.

-Lo siento, lo siento – rió nervioso, sonándose con un pañuelo aparecido mágicamente de la nada - Es que Annita y yo estamos enfermos.

-Eso veo…

"Seguro en ese momento se me pegó el resfriado", rectificó, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

Tanto a Anna como a él, ambos muy delicados en cuanto a climas se trataba, el virus les había atacado la garganta, provocándoles una maldita afonía. Así que allí estaba, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, con una campanilla y un cuaderno como únicos medios de comunicación.

-¡AGH!

"¿Eh?" Reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, pero le extrañó. ¿No que aún faltaban cinco días para que se reunieran?

Desde hacía mas o menos cinco años que el grupo de los _Yoyos_ se reunía en la pensión cada 6 meses "para no perder los lazos y costumbres", tal y como había dicho Manta cuando terminaron el torneo de shamanes. Por lo tanto, si aún no se acercaba siquiera la fecha de reunión, el idiota no debería haber llegado todavía.

-¿Qué? ¿También está Ren?… ¿Enfermo? ¡JA! Ese tipo es un delicado… ¿Que estoy hablando fuerte y puede escucharme? Hmp, no le tengo miedo a ese ¡AUCH!

El peliazul volteó, llevando a la vez su mano al lugar afectado. Frente a él, un sonrojado, despeinado, agitado, sudado y con-el-pijama-mal-puesto Ren le miraba enfurruñado…

Y a él le pareció la visión más linda que había visto en toda su vida.

-Un "Hola" estaría bien como saludo – reclamó sobando su cabeza, donde había sido atacado sin contemplación por el chino.

"Imbécil" moduló, viéndole aún furioso, pasando por alto la casi inexistente presencia de Yoh en la sala. Notó como el ainu le miraba curioso, como esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rentado? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –preguntó burlón.

-No, Horo-horo – corrigió el Asakura – Ren está afónico.

-¿Afo—qué?

"Sin voz, idiota", garrapateó rápidamente el mandarín sobre un cuaderno, poniéndolo en frente del de Hokkaido.

Silencio absoluto.

-¡HAHAHA—auch! ¡Eso dolió!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y allí estaba otra vez, de espalda en el futón, mirando el interesante techo de la habitación, del cual ya había contado trescientos cuarenta y dos pequeños gránulos que habían quedado de cuando la pintaron. Bufó aburrido. Tenía hambre, pero no iba a tocar la campanilla por ningún motivo.

Cuando Anna supo que el ainu había llegado con antelación, dispuso inmediatamente que Horokeu debía atender al Tao, para que ella tuviera a Yoh a su entera disposición las veinticuatro horas del día. ¡Todo porque el Asakura se demoraba dos milisegundos más en atenderla cuando estaba cumpliendo los deseos del Tao! Y porque, según ella, el rey shaman no tenía por qué estar atendiendo a sus futuros súbditos.

Ahora Ren lamentaba no haber traído a Bason consigo.

-¡Reeeen! –se escuchó desde el pasillo.

Y también lamentaba no haber traído Horaikken. Entonces se preguntó si las hojas de papel cortarían lo suficiente como para cometer un homicidio…

-¿Cómo estas, Tao? –preguntó entrando a la habitación sin contemplación alguna, tomando lugar junto al lecho. - ¿ya agonizas?

El suicidio también se presentaba como una opción tentadora, pero dejar de respirar no era una forma digna de morir para un Tao.

"Para tu desgracia, aún no" pensó, dándole la espalda al peliazul, y esperando pacientemente que su amigo se aburriera y se fuera de allí. Bastantes problemas ya tenía con su gripe, como para agregar otro dolor de cabeza a su de por sí debilitado cuerpo.

-¿Sigues vivo? –preguntó el de Hokkaido, aprovechándose de su momentánea y conveniente pasividad.

Sinceramente, al ainu comenzaba a aburrirle el antes gracioso mutismo de Ren. Generalmente, cuando iba a la casa Asakura, más que pasarlo con Yoh, su tiempo se iba en las peleas con Ren, la mayoría de ellas sin motivo concreto; buscaban algún desliz en cualquier acto del contrario para burlarse y restregarle en la cara aquél error, torpeza o actitud "_cute_".

Y eso que casi tenían 20 años… Como pasa el tiempo. ¿No?

-Reen… - canturreó pesado, remeciéndolo del hombro que tenía a su alcance, suave y flojo. Soltó un bufido de exasperación. – No me obligues a hacer que reacciones.

Ren volteó ligeramente, mirándole burlón, para luego darle la espalda nuevamente. ¡Juraríaque casi pudo escuchar el "Ha, si claro" que debió salir de su boca! Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose golpeado en elorgulloque poseía. ¿Qué acaso él creía que no era capaz de hacerle nada? Pues ya vería ese idiota…

-Pues veremos si me ignoras después de esto, Tao – habló desafiante, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él.

Utilizaría uno de sus recursos, recientemente desarrollados durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Si bien la forma en que lohabía desarrollado no era algo de lo que enorgullecerse, seguro daría resultado. Resopló ligeramente, algo nervioso**, **observando divertido la parte descubierta del cuello de Ren. Sabía, desde hacía ya un año, que estaba jodida y perdidamente enamorado de ese tipo con mal carácter , y, luego de acabar con unas cuantas neuronas durante los primeros meses dándose cabezazos contra la pared, terminó por aceptarlo sin problemas, aún sin entenderse mucho a sí mismo.

Lo mejor era no pensar mucho las cosas.

Jamás pensó realmente utilizar este recurso, más que nada para conservar su bienestar físico y mental; pero Ren estaba débil y afónico, Bason estaba en China y seguro el arma con nombre raro del chino también estaría allá, así que mayores peligros no corría.

Rió por lo bajo antes de tomar en un movimiento rápido las muñecas de Ren y posarlas por sobre sucabeza, inmovilizándolo boca abajo**. **No esperó algún movimiento o reacción por parte de Ren, y procedió a posar sus labios con delicadeza sobre uno de los hombros descubiertos del chino, producto del brusco movimiento.

-"¡¿Qué demonios…?!" –moduló el chino al sentir un peso ajeno sobre él.

-Shh –susurró divertido, deslizando su rostro con suavidad hasta el cuello de Ren, sin dejar de rozarle con sus labios. – haha, tampoco es como si pudieras gritar ¿Cierto, Ren?

El abusado frunció el ceño, abochornado, mareado, confundido y furioso ¿Qué pretendía el bastardo con él?

-¡No me prestabas atención, Ren! – hizo un puchero, respondiendo a la pregunta que seguro se formulaba en la cabeza del Tao. Volvió a reírse, viendo la mueca de indignación en su rostro sonrojado. – No es como si no te fuera a gustar.

Un suspiro involuntario escapóde sus labios, cuando sintió una ligera mordida en la parte baja de su cuello. ¿Que acaso pensaba violarlo? Se removió inquieto, tratando de liberarse sin lograrlo. No se había dado cuenta de cuántohabía crecido Horokeu hasta ahora. Su espalda chocaba contra el pecho firme del peliazul, lo que le permitía sentir cómo su respiración se agitaba a la vez de la suya.

Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando el ainu le sostuvo ambas manos con una de las suyas, dejando la otra en libertad, deslizándose dificultosamente por su pecho hasta su abdomen, teniendo que alzarlo en muchas ocasiones. Su respiración pareció cortarse durante eternos segundos, cuando Horo se movió sobre el, hasta alcanzar su oído.

-Me gustas, Ren.

El aludido no pudo más que abrir la boca y mirarlo. Ahora Ren, más que un gato, parecía un pez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wii, al fin el capitulo 4 ha salido T T –llora- lamento la tardanza, pero el preuniversitario, el colegio y Babia absorben mi vida hasta niveles insospechados, así que ahora fue una suerte el poder actualizar. Espero que el próximo capitulo no demore tanto, y que este no haya distado mucho del estilo de los otros.

Saludos a tods, y muchas gracias por sus reviews!

"_Extiende mis alas y reúne al viento…" – L'arc en ciel_


	5. Mass Media

**C**omunicación

**H**oro**R**en

**R**yuusai

**S**ummary: Las palabras no son lo único que sirve para comunicarse. Los detalles valen más que mil palabras. Y, para ellos, un golpe también.

**S**pecial_: __**E**__specialmente_ _hecho para mi NO-Esposa Asia y mi nee-chan Elle -super abaxo a las dos- las amo de aquí al , esto es por sus B-day :D_

**N**ote: Conjunto de pequeños One-shot basados en modos de comunicación o cosas relacionadas con el Lenguaje, quizás de actualización rápida, quizás no. Todo depende de mi disponibilidad y animo :3

**V.** **M**ass **M**edia _(La Magia del Cine y la TV)_

Era un hermoso día de verano, de esos en que no hace demasiado calor, y perfectos para salir a un día de campo, pasear por la ciudad, o simplemente sentarse en el patio y sentir como los rayos del sol acarician tu piel.

-¡Yoh! ¿Qué hace aquí esta maldita bolsa? ¡Te dije que recogieras toda tu basura en la mañana!

Horokeu soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de terror de Yoh, y, al igual que Ren, esperaba la próxima sentencia que Anna le daría a su amigo; fueron al menos treinta segundos de silencio absoluto, que se esfumaría rápidamente con el "_¡correrás hasta el atardecer!_" de la Kyôyama. El Asakura se levantó con lentitud para luego dirigirse a la salida, portando una palidez fantasmal en su rostro.

Eran las dos de la tarde.

Ren bebió lentamente lo que le quedaba de una botella de leche, mientras el ainu tomaba el mando de la televisión que Yoh había abandonado sobre la mesa, para ir cambiando los canales casi con fascinación.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no haya nada bueno en 99 canales?

Horokeu, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que la televisión por cable no garantiza tu diversión?

Después de haber hecho zapping al menos tres veces, pasando por todos los canales, Ren le ordenó que parara en cualquier película que estuviera comenzando.

-¿Brokeback Mountain?(1) –

-Lo que sea, con tal de que dejes el maldito control en paz.

Al principio parecía cualquier película normal; dos hombres que debían cuidar ovejas.

-¿Qué tiene de entretenido cuidar ovejas?

-No tenían nada mejor que hacer, Hoto-Hoto.

Fue entonces cuando la película tomó un giro drástico. Los ojos del ainu se abrieron con sorpresa, únicamente igualados al tamaño de su boca abierta; por su parte, Ren casi derrama todo lo que le quedaba de leche sobre el alfombrado nuevo de la sala.

Por suerte, su asombro era menor que su conciencia sobre lo que Anna le cobraría por la limpieza del cuarto.

-¡Son… son…! – tartamudeaba el ainu, mirando a Ren, quien ahora había recuperado la compostura- ¡Son…!

-¿Son qué?

-¡Son… raritos!

-Se dice homosexual, gay, maricón. No rarito.

-Pero… lo otro suena feo.

-¿Qué? ¿Maricón?

-¡Sí!

A falta de otra cosa que ver, en un silencioso acuerdo decidieron continuar viendo la película. Las inocentes mentes de los jóvenes de 19 años jamás volverían a ser las mismas.

_Más tarde. _

"_Ennis abotonó la camisa lentamente, con los ojos acuosos, recordando a su amigo.'Es raro' pronunció con la voz quebradiza, colocando una de esas muecas torcidas a sonrisas que habituaba a gesticular, para luego enderezar con el mismo cuidado aquella fotografía de Brokeback…" _

Y aparecieron los créditos en la pantalla, el silencio inundó la habitación unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un leve sonido de nariz tapada. Horokeu volteó a ver a Ren algo descolocado.

-Ren ¿Estas… llorando?

-¡P—Por supuesto que no, idiota! – le gritó, arrojandole el control remoto a la cabeza.

Golpe certero en la nuca ¿Resultado? Un ainu inconciente en medio de la sala, y un ligeramente intranquilo Tao que se dirigía con urgencia al baño a desahogars… No, un Tao no se desahoga, simplemente se iba a revisar aquello que estuviera molestándole en los ojos y le provocaba un lagrimeo continuo y congestión nasal.

-¿Dónde demonios está Yoh? –preguntó Anna, haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Lo enviaste a correr hasta el atardecer.

-Bien, enviaré a Manta a buscarlo. – Salió de la habitación - ¡Enano!

Horokeu había recuperado el conocimiento hacía unos minutos, y, viendo allí al Tao, le preguntó que había sucedido para que él quedara inconciente; Ren le vino con una no muy clara explicación de que una película demasiado aburrida y cayó dormido en medio de ella.

Por supuesto, ni interrogó más, creyendo fielmente en que su amigo jamás le mentiría.

_En la noche…_

-Oi, Ren

-¿Qué quieres? Hace más de media hora intento dormir.

-Mañana…

-¿Mañana qué?

-¿Quieres ir a pescar conmigo?(2)

Momento para que Ren se levantara de pronto del futon, y lo observara con los ojos como platos, y el rostro cubierto de un adorable y llamativo rubor.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

Y nuestro querido ainu salió disparado por la ventana más próxima, sin entender jamás qué le había ocurrido a Ren; quien, por cierto, se volvió a acostar tranquilamente.

-Esta bien, 'pescaremos' algo mañana. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

**F**ifth - _Complete_

(1)Brokeback Mountain: (_En Terreno Vedado_, en España y _El Secreto en la Montaña_ en Hispanoamérica) Es una película de 2005 dirigida por Ang Lee, basada en un relato breve de Annie Proulx, que relata la historia de dos hombres que se conocen y enamoran mientras cuidan ovejas el verano de 1963. Es protagonizada por Heath Ledger como Ennis del Mar (que en paz descanse ToT) y Jake Gyllenhaal, como Jack Twist. (info de Wikipedia)

(2) Ir a pescar: Para quienes no hallan visto la película, Jack y Ennis se reunían cada dos meses (creo) en Brokeback, dándole la excusa a su familia de que "iban a pescar", cuando realmente iban a verse y a hacer otras cosas xD.

**Next**: _Afonía – 2 (Un golpe vale más que mil palabras.) _

¡Oh my Cat, me demoré mil años en actualizar! Pero tengo mis razones.

Ya terminé mis doce años de escuela, me licencié, tuve mi cena de graduación, di la PSU y sólo me queda esperar mis resultados, así que mientras tanto estoy cesante y rebosante de tiempo libre; Tiempo que pienso ocupar para –_al fin_- terminar mis historias.

El capitulo salió raro o: pero _peor es nada_ :D.

¡El próximo si será Afonía 2!

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! _


End file.
